Stuck
by Just EmmA.mt
Summary: Jane and Lisbon stuck in the elevator, they've to deal with each other when they're forced to share the same space. Hell or 7th heaven? Jane singing. Will they admit their feelings or as always,argue along? Full time Jisbon. Set after Rose-colored glasses
1. Chapter 1

**Set after Rose-colored glasses. I loved that last scene. People keep me asking why I have that smile on my face all day. I say it's obvious...**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

"How did you come up with such a stupid idea actually?" Lisbon parked the van in the parking lot and shut off the engine. She looked beside her as she waited for him to answer.

"It was simply the only way to catch the killer," Jane replied.

They stepped out of the car simultaneously and walked towards the CBI-building.

"If she didn't bite, we would have lost the whole case. It was too risky."

"What's your point? We caught her, Lisbon," he said while he held the door open for his boss. "And as I said it was the only way."

"Wasn't."

"Come on, you had no idea who..."

"We had some very useful leads, Jane. It hadn't taken much longer to figure it out," Lisbon scowled.

"So you confess I was faster than you."

"What do you mean confess? There's no denying in that you weren't. But faster isn't always better, you know," she said as they reached the elevator.

"No, not always, but in this case it was." Jane smiled when he watched Lisbon. She obviously didn't know what to say, but she kept her eyes on him angrily, while she pressed the up-button of the lift.

Ten seconds later the doors shoved open and the twosome walked in. Lisbon closed the fence and still looked at him.

Jane felt they were moving and watched the doors of the ground floor disappear under his feet when they went up, but he turned his head when he noticed he was being watched.

"What?" He said as he put up his innocent face.

"Don't you say you have no idea what. You're..."

Lisbon frightened when they heard something cracking above their heads. "What the hell was that!?"

The elevator came to a standstill with a jerk and Lisbon almost fell over.

"Ho, Teresa." He caught her arm and assisted in recovering her balance. "I already know you fall for me. Don't need to show me."

He began to sing and snapped his fingers to make a rhythmic tune.

"_How easy it would be to show me how you feel.  
__More than words is all you have to do to make it real_."

She listened hypnotized to his unexpectedly beautiful singing of her favorite song, but then she made this cheeky act result him in a merciless poke in his waist.

"I said _no_ funny stuff, Jane."

"_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me.  
Cause I'd already know_... "

He stopped. "Okay, I'm sorry." His apology sounded surprisingly sincere to Lisbon and she looked up at him amused, almost forgetting that she wanted to be angry at him.

"Self preservation. If I make you too mad, I cant escape your fury in here. So I prefer to keep in with you."

Lisbon groaned. "No kidding."

They stood there for a few minutes in silence as Jane seemed to be out of his jokes. It started cracking again and Lisbon instinctively placed her hand on the railing.

Jane broke the silence. "Wanna play a game?"

She chuckled in response. "Have you ever done something else?"

He shrugged. "I'm just trying to entertain you for the next few boring hours we have to cope with."

"Hours?" Lisbon's jaw dropped. "I hope not!"

"Prepare yourself, Lisbon. I've a friend who was stuck in an elevator for a few days. He was nearly lunatic when he got rescued finally."

Okay, that was not completely true – not to say completely bogus – but it was a satisfaction to watch Lisbon's still open mouth and eyes filled with confusion and dismay because she thought she was gonna spend hours with him. _She _was terrified to have that in prospect, _he _loved it. Oh, he was _so_ gonna have a good time with her.

* * *

**There will be a next chapter. Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second half of my fanfic.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

They were leaning against the wall of the elevator. Lisbon sighed and walked around as far as the little space let her. "We're here for more then two hours. Do they even know we're stuck in here? Shouldn't we be out already?"

"Of coarse they know we're here. They are fixing it right now, trust me."

"They had better fix it before I go mad."

"You already are, Lisbon. You already are."

She held her hands up in the air and looked up desperately. "God, what did I do to deserve this torment? Nobody deserves to be stuck in an elevator with such an annoying bastard. Why me?" she cried out and banged the wall with her clenched fists. "Stupid elevator! We had to go to the goddamn second floor! Thing breaks down in between, aarghh!"

She ran her hands through her hair and exhaled slowly. Suddenly the lamp above them gave its last spark of light before it went dark.

"Oh no, look what you've done! Now we can't see because you needed to express yourself," Jane exclaimed smiling.

"Great, now this!" Lisbon shuffled backwards in her search for the railing behind her, but although she was careful with her steps as she couldn't see a thing, she seemed to hit something else.

"Auch! That's was my foot."

Well, I'm sorry, Jane, but it's dark as night!" she exclaimed against him. She calmed down a bit when he put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. "I was kidding, grumpy. And it's gonna be okay. It's not the end of the world."

"Not yet," she growled in response while she pushed away his hand and shifted her feet to turn her back on him.

"Aauch, Lisbon, this time you really hit me..."

"I don't give a damn." She sighed desperately and frightened as he suddenly pulled his arms around her waist. "Jane?"

"Now you know where I am, so you won't stand on my toes anymore."

Lisbon was stunned and raised her eyebrows to that comment before she gave in – why would she care? – and relaxed in his arms.

_All you have to do is close your eyes  
__and just reach out your hands and touch me.  
__Hold me close don't ever let me go._

Although his body was warm, she shivered. She had left her coat in the office as she didn't expect to need it, but it was always getting chilly at nightfall.

Jane noticed she was getting cold. He took off his jacket and wrapped it round her. She complied gratefully, even when he turned her around so she was facing him now. The only thing she could see though, was the everlasting boyish twinkling in his eyes.

Suddenly she saw something moving right in front of her face and before she could react, he slowly put an illusive trailed lock of hair behind her ear and while doing, he gently brushed her cheek with his fingers.

"Jane, stop. This is caught on tape," she whispered admonitory.

"Certainly not. I think the camera's are out of order. And if not, it's too dark. And if not that... Well, who cares," he smirked.

Lisbon tried to imagine his facial expression. He probably had the childish grin on his face he always had when he was annoying. But this time she wasn't irritated at all. She just loved the way he cared for her.

Jane pulled her closer and she let him. She felt happy and safe, just like she was when they were dancing. He started singing again, or – in fact – more whispering the words in her ear.

"_More than words is all you have to do to make it real.  
__Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_."

She rested her chin on his shoulder and noticed they were moving slowly.

"Are you still not gonna tell me what instrument you play? Saxophone maybe?"

"Wrong," she replied nagging.

Jane sighed. He obviously didn't like it that he guessed wrong every time. "But I was right about the wind instrument, wasn't I?"

"Who knows."

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

Lisbon chuckled. "Ooh, is Mr Patrick a little grumpy, cuz there's something he can't figure out, hmm?"

"You'll regret that!" He smiled and tickled her tummy. She immediately crouched and tried to get away from him, which was doomed to fail as they were stuck in an elevator together. She fell on the ground as he didn't stop and roared with laughter. Finally he plumped down beside her on the ground and Lisbon tried to talk in between her panting for breath.

"Don't" - gasp - "do that" - gasp - "ever again."

He wrapped his arm around her. "Meh," he said. "Then I want compensations."

"Jane, if you tickle me again, I'll shoot you!"

"Then don't offend me," he tried to scowl in between his laughing.

Lisbon punched him playfully, despite she was actually serious about it. "You just turned the world upside down, Jane. I offend you?" she sneered at him. "It's totally the other way round."

"You're so beautiful when your mad."

Lisbon stopped laughing at once. Did she hear that correctly? "What?"

"You're beautiful when your mad."

Lisbon burst out laughing. "Oh, lucky me then, that I know you! Cuz if you wouldn't have been in my life to make it unbearable, I would be as ugly as a monster!"

His smile faded away slowly and he pulled back his arm. "Why are you always doing that?"

Lisbon looked at him startled.

"You're pushing people away with your sarcasm. Why can't you see that people, and even _I_, can be serious about this? You _are_ beautiful, Teresa. I mean it."

"You can't even see me!" she sneered back. "It's still dark!"

He sighed. "See, now you're doing it again."

Lisbon shook off Jane's jacket she was still wearing and folded her arms. "You have to take me as I am, or otherwise just... piss off!"

Jane was not gonna let it be and continued criticizing his boss. "You need to get over your past. You must let people come closer than you want them to."

Lisbon got on her feet and positioned herself in the corner of the elevator, her back turned to Jane.

"You are scared you'll loose the people you love, just like when you were young, but you don't have to worry about that. I... We'll be there for you, all of us, always."

He listened to the soft voice of the ghostly apparition in the corner. "I'm sorry, Jane."

After he got up and came standing beside her, she turned around and put her arms around his neck. "You're right," she whispered and put a soft kiss on his cheek.

Suddenly the light switched back on again and Lisbon grinned when she saw Jane. His mouth was half open and his eyes were closed.

Without thinking she quickly pressed her lips on his and watched his reaction.

"Uhm," he said, his eyes still unopened. "You missed my cheek."

"Maybe you should open your eyes, then you can see the light switched back on again," she chuckled.

Jane did what his boss told him to do and opened his eyes slowly. He noticed she had been crying as her face was red and moist, but she smiled at him shyly and moved her head towards his again.

_More than words to show you feel  
__That your love for me is real..._

The two of them didn't know it yet, but it was definitely not only the finally moving elevator that gave them the feeling they were flying. It was... More than words.

* * *

**And did you like the end? Please let me know =)**


End file.
